


Not the Only One with Claws

by TheLianKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Danvers, Established Relationship, F/F, Kidnapping, The Talk, government agents, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLianKing/pseuds/TheLianKing
Summary: Cat gets kidnapped and its not exactly what she expected..





	Not the Only One with Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TziLena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this! Happy Holidays :)

Forty-five minutes. They have been driving for approximately forty-five minutes. That much Cat was certain. From the moment she heard those tires screeching behind her when she left CatCo that evening, she had been counting every single second. It was all she could do. She had been in enough situations such as this one to know that every minute from here on out would be crucial to her survival. That also depending on who exactly it was she was dealing with here. Whether they were the regular half-wit trigger happy morons looking for a massive payday by holding her for ransom, or another team of ex-military monkeys hired by her ever growing list of enemies to scare or dispose of her. She didn't know which one she wished it was more. None of her usual threats or bribes seemed to provoke any of them to respond to her thus far. Not even her attempts at building an emotional case for herself about leaving her sons without a mother got a reaction out of any of them.

Cat nearly fell over where she was sitting when the van made a hard right. She struggled to keep herself upright even with both wrists cuffed behind her back, using her legs to try to find some sort of balance. The current speed they were going made that much more difficult a minute later as another abrupt turn sent Cat rolling onto her back.

"If you insist on driving like a thirteen year old, will one of you at least fetch me a bucket I can hurl in?" Cat snarked from where she lay. "Whatever it is you're planning with me won't happen if I'm flying through the windshield."

She heard a snort come from the passenger's seat, or at least that's where she guessed it came from. Whoever it was attempted to cover it up by clearing their throat rather loudly. Yet still, no one spoke. With an angry huff, Cat rolled onto her stomach and wiggled around until she was sitting back up and against the van's interior wall. Even with the disadvantage of not being able to see, Cat was almost certain they haven't left the city just yet.

Cat contemplates screaming out for Supergirl, but knows the odds of the Kryptonian actually hearing her voice all the way from Smallville were as bout as high as convincing these buffoons to let her walk away free. Things might've been less complicated if Kara had just been here instead of at some farm with her cousin and that wretched demon he calls his wife. 

With Kara's super hearing ears, these goons would not have even made off the curb without her hero of a girlfriend ripping off car doors with those beautifully sculpted arms of hers just to get Cat back safe and sound. Heck, it might have made the whole ordeal worthwhile if only to see her hot girlfriend in action; despite already having unlimited access to her almost anytime they could find the opportunity to be alone together. But sadly, she was on her own this time. The best she could do at the moment was to keep track of the time, count every stop and turn to the best of her ability, and hope that whatever secondary location they take her to will be easy enough to escape from and find her way back.

xxx

Another ten minutes went by when the road started to get a whole lot bumpier, she could hear the sound of grovel against the tires. The desert was her best guess at where they could possibly be. They came to a stop just a few minutes later, and before she knew what was happening, the door to her left was swinging wide open. Taking a deep breath, Cat calmly allowed herself to be pulled up from her seat, and out of the vehicle. There was no point in starting a struggle. She was outnumbered and most likely trapped in the middle of nowhere. Any attempt to fight herself free would only end badly for her. This was the time to observe and plan her escape with discretion.

Still unable to see where she was going, Cat stumbled and tripped several times while they practically dragged her through the barren terrain. The cold bitter breeze making her regret not thinking to bring a spare jacket with her when she left her office earlier. They came to a halt not long afterwards and one of the kidnappers that had been walking behind them stepped forward. Cat heard static before a voice on a radio came through.

 _"State your names. Over."_ The crackling voice said.

"Agents Vasquez, Thompson, and Grady." A woman replied affirmatively. "We have Catherine Grant in our custody as ordered by the Director. Over."

Agents? What the hell?

"Copy that. You may proceed. Over and out." The comm went silent just as a soft hiss of what sounded like a vault door opening in front of them. Cat was pushed inside along with the rest of the agents.

Now out of the darkness, Cat could see through the the material over her head and was able to make out what appeared to be a cave-like hallway, and the shadowy figure of the woman who had spoken just now. They entered an elevator not too long afterwards and were rode in silence the entire way down.

"Please, will someone just tell me what is going on? I'm obviously in no way capable of escaping right now. If you're going to kill me, I at least have a right to know why." Cat snapped. It was unsettling enough to have to deal with being a hostage without the thought of this being something even bigger than getting held for ransom.

The female agent, Vasquez (she assumed), sighed. "We're not going to hurt you, Miss Grant. I can promise you that." The agent replied to her. "That's not how we operate."

"Hard to believe that with a bag over my head." Cat huffed. Nothing Vasquez has said so far did anything to ease her nerves.

"Just a security measure, Ma'am. Don't worry, you'll know why you're here soon enough." Even without the ability to see clearly, Cat can tell that the agent somehow found all this amusing. Which only fueled her frustration.

The elevator door opened and they resumed their walk. More shadowy figures walked past them, and only served to make her more wary over what she was doing here. This was clearly some sort of military organization that was powerful enough to have its own secret base in the desert and a large mass of agents working under it. Last time she checked, CatCo had not been reporting on any shady ops group so this could not be a form of revenge over an article. Nor has she done anything to warrant her as some kind of government threat if that's even who they were working for. Her only other possible tie to all of this was Kara. Or Supergirl for that matter. Either to play the bait once again, or be forced to give information about it.

Well they most certainly chose the wrong person to pump for information because there was no way in hell she'd ever do or say anything that could potentially harm Kara.

"Bring her in here." The agent ordered the other two. She was led into and seated on a cold metal chair. And finally after nearly an hour, the bag was taken off. Even with the dim lighting, Cat still squinted until her vision was back to focus. She sighed in relief when another agent went and removed the cuffs from behind her. Now free from the restraints, Cat stretched her arms out and tenderly massaged her wrists as she took in her surroundings. An interrogation room. Wonderful..

After the two other agents filed out of the room, Agent Vasquez hung back by the door. "Sit tight for now, Miss Grant. Our Director will be in to speak with you shortly."

Just as the door was about to close behind her, Vasquez stopped another agent passing by. "Cruz, tell Director Danvers we've brought in Miss Grant already." She heard the woman speak in a hushed tone.

"Oh, she already kno-" Before Cat could hear the end of that sentence, the door was shut, drowning out any other noise from the hallway. The only thing she could hear now, was the sound of her own heavy breathing. For a solid minute, Cat's mind was at a total blank.

Director...no, no, that cant possibly be..No she definitely heard that wrong. That couldn't be right. Surely they weren't referring to-

"Cat Grant." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

And just like that, the fear of losing her life was gone, but the unease remained. Cat nodded in acknowledgement at the redhead. "Agent Scully." She greeted solemnly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Having someone familiar should have made it all the more clearer as to what is happening, but it only served to confuse Cat even further. Alex took the seat opposite of Cat and dumped a file on the metal desk between them. Never once taking her cool steely eyes off the blonde woman.

"How was the trip?" Alex asked, the disinterested look on her face suggested she didn't genuinely care about her answer.

"Oh just wonderful. You people sure do know how to roll out the red carpet for your guests." Cat replied mirthlessly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I personally requested they make it a little more...special. Just for you." Cat scowled at Alex's malicious smile.

"And how have you been agent? Last time we saw eachother, we were saving the world, correct?"

"Doing great...now that you're here at least." Alex shifted her chair closer to Cat.

"I'm assuming this is the part where you tell me why I'm here and what this whole..business is? Or are we also waiting for agent Mulder to join us? You two work together don't you?"

Cat was surprised she hadn't connected the dots until now. They were all under the same roof after all when Myriad happened all those months ago. Of course she knew they weren't really FBI, but it had completely slipped her mind that the sister was ever apart of the same organization that Kara worked with. For a terrible liar, Kara really managed to steer clear of diving too deeply into her sister's profession or Supergirl's own involvement with the government

Alex began shuffling through the papers in her file, not meeting Cat’s eyes. “This ‘business’, as you call it, is a secret federal law enforcement agency that handles all things related to extra terrestrials and preventing any harm to the public. ‘Agent Mulder’ is J’onn J'onnz and he's the director of this place."

She looked at Cat again. "And no, he will not be be joining us. J'onn is in D.C. at the moment with our co-director. So in the meant time, I'm in charge."

Cat found herself impressed with the way Alex spoke with confidence and authority, despite being the one on the receiving end of the agent's hostility. The Danvers sister truly was as fearless and intimidating as Kara had described her to be.

 "So why don't we get right down back to business and ask the obvious question."Alex dropped a stack of papers right onto the table. Her eyes narrowed. "What are your intentions with my sister?"

It was as if someone had turned the heat up in the room. Cat may not have known what purpose agent Scully had for bringing her here, but that line of questioning was the last thing she had in her mind. She was at a loss for words.

Cat cleared her throat and shifted around in that uncomfortable chair. "...I beg your pardon?"

"I said," Alex put extra emphasis to her words, "What. Are. Your. Intentions. With. My. Sister." Cat had never seen such a deathly glare directed at her before, and that included Kara's altered mind personality.

"Agent Danvers, whatever it is that you think you know about-"

"-Oh, I know plenty alright." Alex interjected. She slid the papers across the table for Cat to see. "So why don't we cut the bullshit, Grant."

Alex rose from her seat and leaned across the table. It was an intimidation tactic, Cat knew that. But it was still unsettling. "I know all about you and Kara. I know you two have been screwing around for months and I know she admitted being Supergirl to you." She pointed at the papers that, now that she got a closer look at them, where printed out text messages she and Kara had been exchanging between eachother over the last six months. Every single message and phone log ever since they started seeing eachother behind closed doors was all documented right before her eyes.

"How on earth did you get all of this? This is a violation of my privacy, you had no right!"

"I have every right when it comes to protecting my sister." She bit back.

Cat's fiery gaze met Alex's as she finally came to an understanding. "So all of this" She gestured her hand vaguely between them. "Is because I'm with Kara? I was not aware the government was funding this organization just to serve for protective big siblings."

"It does when it involves the protection of Supergirl." Alex stated a matter-of-factly. She took some stapled documents off the table and began pacing around the room, skimming through them.

"You called Kara three weeks ago during our movie night. I saw your name on her phone before she sent it to voicemail. I knew she wasn't your assistant anymore, so there was no reason you'd be calling that late unless it was something other than a 'work emergency'." She stopped beside Cat and leaned against the edge of the table.

"And you confronted Kara about this" Cat had to ask. Kara never mentioned it to her before. The fact that her sister was now aware of their relationship should have been reason enough to tell her. They did agree to keep this only between them after all.

Alex's shoulders tightened. "No." She admitted. "I didn't. If Kara never brought it up, its because she didn't want me to know about it." There was a lace of hurt in her words. As if this was some sort of betrayal.

"So you took that as an invitation to invade her privacy and my own?"

The agent stood up from the table and whirled on Cat defensively. "Look, if it were anyone else then fine. Kara's entitled to keep whatever secrets she wants, but you and I know that you're not just any other person. You're Cat Grant." The way Alex said her name sounded like an accusation.

"You're the most powerful person in the city. You've taken down politicians, have literally ended dozen's of careers. You have the power and sources to change Kara's life with one phone call." She looked at Cat with determination. "I wasn't going to just wait around until you decided to drop the bomb on her. Kara's a good person and I'd do anything to protect her. Even if that means having to go behind her back like this."

Cat rose to her feet in anger. "You think I'd be willing to sell Kara out in such a cruel way? That this whole relationship is just a ruse to get a story?"

"You tell me." Alex responded firmly. She pointed at the same papers she slipped to Cat earlier.

"I've read every single message, Cat. All the times Kara's invited you to game nights, or to have a date anywhere that wasn't your place or hers. Or when she asked you when you were ready to tell your son about your relationship. And I know you're the one that wanted it to be kept between you and her."

"That's not true." Cat cut in. "We both agreed to that when we started this.

"At first maybe. But from what I've read, Kara's more than ready to take the next step and you're still firm in keeping her a secret. So either you're only interested in the relationship to get dirt on Kara, or you're the biggest coward I've ever met." The agent raised her eyebrow in question. "So which one is it, Grant? Are you planning on hurting my sister to get a scope on the story of the century, or are you hurting her because of your own fears?"

"I-" Cat didn't even know what to say _._

Her and Kara _agreed_ to this when it was first starting out as just a casual hook up. They had both decided it was for the best. No third parties involved, and no becoming an attachment in eachother’s lives when things eventually came to an end. It had all the benefits of dating but without the mess. Their own little fantasy world where they did as they pleased without disrupting their separate lives. She knows the Kara had been asking her for a while, but she never let it sink in that Kara wanted more now. Even after their first 'I love you’s Cat wanted to believe they’d maintain what they had.

 _Was_ Cat really being a coward?

“Agent Danvers,” Cat swallowed thickly. “I love Kara. I’m sure you read it in our messages, and I really truly do. I may be a horrible woman who has done terrible things in the past, but you have to believe me when I say that I would never intentionally hurt Kara or put her in any kind of danger. “ Cat spoke sincerely.

“And maybe I am being a coward.” She sighed. “ But when you find someone as amazing as Kara... It’s hard not to want to protect yourself from the blow that’ll come when she finds someone better than you’ll ever be for her.” The older woman looked at anywhere but Alex’s heavy stare. She admitted more to the agent than she’s admitted to herself and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Alex continued to contemplate Cat’s words as she sat back down on her side of the table.

“I believe you.” She said softly. Cat’s eyes darted up to meet hers. “But that doesn’t mean I trust you just yet. That ones earned.” Alex looked away and cleared her throat. “...And. I’m sorry about all of this. I had to be sure about what was going on between you two.” 

 “Well you could have simply asked like a normal person. Granted, I probably wouldn’t have been as honest as I am now but kidnapping? Really?” Cat scowled at the agent. 

Alex shrugged. “Where’s the fun in being in charge of an entire organization of agents if I can’t use them to scare my little sister’s girlfriend? But you gotta remember, I really was planning on locking you up if turned out you were doing this to expose Kara.”

“You and I, Agent Danvers, have very different ideas of what fun means.” Even if she had to admit it herself, she probably would’ve gone for the dramatics as well if given that level of power.

“I’ll still be keeping an eye on you.” Alex warned. “As an agent protecting the identity of Supergirl and as a sibling protecting her sister’s heart.”

Cat found herself smiling. “Kara is very lucky to have you then.”

Alex stood up and began piling up all the papers to back into her file again. “Guess I’ll be burning these. No need for them now. Oh, and since we have established that you are fully aware of Kara's identity, you'll have to sign a few forms before you go-“

A sound of commotion came from the hallway that startled them both. Alex reflexively reached for the gun in her holster as they both listened to what was going on outside.

_“I know she’s here, Vasquez, just tell me which room!”  
_

“Oh...” Alex actually took a few steps back from the door.

 _“Wait. Supergirl -_ "

The door burst open a split second later, and Kara, in full Supergirl attire, came barging right in.

"Cat!" Kara sighed in relief as she used a small burst of speed to make it the short distance between them. Before Cat could say a word, she was enveloped into a tight hug. "Oh my god I was so worried about you." She breathed into the older woman's neck and held her as tightly as her strength would let her.

When they pulled apart, Kara immediately did a full scan with her x-ray vision in search of any injuries. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Cat's heart warmed at the obvious concern.

"I'm fine, darling, I swear. Just having a nice little chat with your sister over here." Cat gestured to Alex, who was now leaning on the far side of the wall, trying to seem invisible.

Kara's mood did a complete 180 as she rounded up on Alex next.

"What the hell Alex?!" Kara yelled at her sister. "Kidnapping? Are you insane? You could have hurt her!"

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Alex tried to defend herself. "But she needed to be brought in for questioning."

“So you snatch her up off the street and treat her like she’s some dangerous criminal?” Kara chided.

“Wait.” Alex paused. “How did you even know she was here?”

Kara crossed her arms. “Winn called me.” She replied. “He said you made him hack into my phone to find out about Cat a few weeks ago, and that he was worried you might try something when I left to visit Clark. So I called the car company and found out that Cat was never picked up from CatCo.” If Kara glared any harder at her sister, Cat worried she might actually set off her heat vision.

Alex looked away in shame. “Okay so maybe it was a little extreme-“ At Kara’s raised eyebrows, Alex backtracked- “Or very. Very extreme. I just...I was just so worried about you. If Cat was really out to hurt you, I had to find a way to stop her.”

“If you were worried about me, you should have come to me first. Or at least trust me enough to be able to look after myself. Not snooping through my phone and bringing my girlfriend here against her will to scare her.” Kara fumed.

Alex nodded at her sister. “You’re absolutely right. I should have trusted you. I’m sorry, Kara.” Her eyes flickered over to Cat. “I’m sorry too, Grant. Hope you both can forgive me.”

Cat waved off her apology. "As reckless as it was, you were only looking out for your sister. With my history, I know how hard it would be for someone like you to trust me."

Kara's face was still stony when they both glanced at her and Alex figured there would be no forgiveness from her sister tonight.

Cat clapped her hands together to try and lighten the atmosphere. “This has all been very nice, but it is getting late and I would love nothing more than to have a few glass of wine to blur this night away.”

“You and me both.” Alex agreed with a heavy sigh. "There's still an NDA I'll need you to sign. I'll have them ready before you leave." At Cat's silent nod, she tucked the file under her arm and made her way out. Kara still refusing to meet her eyes. The tension in Kara’s shoulders seemed to ease away, but she knew she wouldn’t just drop all of this so easily.

Cat walked over to Kara and took her hand. “I really am alright, darling.” She said calmly. “Don't be too mad at Alex. Can't blame her for thinking the Queen of All Media was only chasing after a story."

Kara raised her hand and laid a gentle kiss on Cat's wrist. "I just can't believe she would do something like this. She took you, Cat."

"And now I'm here with you." Cat amended. She cupped Kara's cheeks with both hands and dipped her head until their lips met. Kara brought her arms down to Cat's waist to pull them even closer against eachother. Both letting the madness that has occurred over the last hour finally slip away.

"Gosh, I am so sorry about all of this." Kara said when they broke the kiss. She caressed Cat's cheek and looked at her with a guilty face. "You didn't deserve any of that."

Cat hummed. "Wasn't all bad. It got you away from Lois and whatever lies she might be telling you about me a day early didn't? Some might call that a win."

Kara laughed and pressed a light kiss to Cat's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay, Cat?" Kara couldn't help but ask.

The older woman was silent for a moment. "I may need some lotion for my wrist when I get back to the penthouse. Aside from that I'll live. Believe it or not, this whole bizarre experience has actually made me realize a few things."

"Yeah? Like what?" Kara looked at her expectantly. 

Cat looked wrapped her arms firmly around Kara's neck. "Like how much of a fool I've been. Wanting what's happening between us to be kept like some dirty little secret. I was afraid and for that I'm sorry."

"Oh, Cat." Kara kissed her again with more emotion than before.

"I love you, Kara Danvers." Cat murmured against her lips. "And I want the world to know it."

"Really? Are you sure you that's what you want?" Kara asked her, trying not to get her hopes up just yet.  
Cat peppered her with more kisses. "Well what I want.." Cat whispered softly, "...is you and I.." She pulled away to look into Kara's eyes. "..together at game night, having brunch with your friends and your sister, movie nights with Carter, lunch dates at Noonans, all of it. But more importantly, I just want to be with you, Kara."

Kara smiled like she was ready to fly cartwheels in the sky and Cat cursed herself for not coming to her senses sooner. Even if it did all come to an end some day, Cat would would be dammed if she didn't cherish every moment until then.

"We should get going." Cat's eyes wondered around the room. She was very much looking forward into never coming back to this place again. 

Kara took a step back and offered her arm to Cat. "Right this way, my love."

Cat rolled her eyes and wrapped her own hand around Kara's bicep as the two strolled out of the room together. Maybe getting kidnapped wasn't so bad after all..

  **THE END**

 


End file.
